


Tied Up (With You)

by canadduh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Blow Jobs, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Gentle Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shibari, Sub Dean Winchester, gentle face-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadduh/pseuds/canadduh
Summary: When Dean agreed to let Castiel not only be his boyfriend but his dom he didn't think it was going to be this good.Revelations happen when Castiel ties Dean up.





	Tied Up (With You)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [the Profound Bond Discord ](https://discord.gg/GGbw2NP) as a drabble that got out of hand. But I'm okay with that. 
> 
> Not beta-ed. All mistakes are my own.

Dean never thought it would be like this.  
  
The ropes are coarse against his skin but the feeling he gets from them is warmer than anything he’s ever experienced. He feels safe and loved. Two feelings he’s never gotten from anyone but his mother, and that was years ago.  
  
“Dean,” A rough voice whispers. The sound floats through his mind. He should respond, he knows he should, but he can’t bring his mouth to move. “Blink twice if you’re okay.”  
  
The movements are sluggish but the sigh of relief tells him that the message was received.  
  
“You’re beautiful like this.”  
  
He blushes. He’s never been beautiful before but he believes Castiel with all that he is.

“Perfect. I should’ve tied you up earlier.”  
  
Dean blinks twice and Castiel chuckles. The sound fills Dean up inside and he checks out. Letting Castiel do as he wills. Fingers dance across his spine, goosebumps following their path. They check the ropes and rub at his hands and feet.

He floats.  
  
When Castiel lets him down Dean sinks into the bed. His limbs tingle but it’s a pleasant feeling. Hands massage his own and he smiles when Castiel’s bare chest plasters against his back. Warm lips press into his neck and Castiel breathes praise into Dean’s skin.  
  
It’s a balm against the real world. One he wished he had accepted from the angel earlier.  
  
“Thank you, Dean,” Castiel murmurs. He rolls Dean onto his side and wraps his arms around him. “Thank you.”  
  
Soon a cup with a straw is offered to Dean and he manages to drink the whole thing without having to move.  
  
Moments later he’s asleep.

 

When he wakes up Cas is still there, watching over him just like he’d promised. Their breaths mingle and Cas’ eyes carry a thousand stories in them and Dean can’t look away.  
  
“Hello, Dean.”  
  
“Hey, Cas.”  
  
It’s not the first time they’ve woken up like this but it is somehow different than all the others. Dean feels like he finally understands something important. Something Cas has been trying to tell him for years but has never had the words for.  
  
He needs to say it now or he never will. Dean presses his lips to Cas’ warm ones, opening up when Cas responds. They share the moment. Angel and hunter existing together. When they started whatever this relationship is now Dean had been expecting so much to change. It both had, and it hadn’t. Cas is still his best friend. Dean still struggles at times to share so much of himself with someone else. But it’s easier too. This closeness is something Dean didn’t even know he’d wanted before Cas.  
  
“I love you, too.”

Cas gasps and suddenly Dean is on his back, trapped beneath the angel slowly rutting against him. Dean groans at the heat and pulls Cas into a searing kiss. When Cas pulls back he grabs Dean’s hands and forces them above his head.  
  
“Stay.”  
  
Dean doesn’t move even when Castiel leaves the bed. He lays there in silence, listening as Castiel rummages through the dresser. Dean knows exactly what Castiel’s looking at, no purchase was made without Dean’s consent, and he can feel his cock thicken at the thought of what Castiel might do to him. Dean hears three small thuds on the mattress by his feet and then Castiel is crawling over him, pushing Dean’s legs apart.  
  
“Open up.”  
  
His mouth opens before the words even process and Castiel’s fingers are placed into his mouth.  
  
“Suck.”  
  
He does.  
  
When Castiel pulls his fingers out there’s an obscene pop that makes Dean shiver. Castiel’s fingers trace around Dean’s hole and he can’t stop the whine.

“I love the sounds you make, Dean,” Castiel assures him. It’s all Dean needs to let go. He whines again when Castiel moves away. “Perfect.”  
  
There’s the sound of a cap opening and then Castiel’s fingers are back at his rim. They circle slowly for what feels like hours before pushing in. Dean feels something in him settle as he watches Castiel watch him. The angel always puts everything into these moments. He’s been present a lot recently, but never more so than when he’s taking Dean apart.  
  
“Gorgeous.”  
  
He doesn’t know when he closed his eyes but he blinks them open heavily after Castiel kisses each of his eyelids.  
  
Castiel is holding a slim silver plug, he doesn’t speak his question but Dean nods anyways.  
  
Castiel kisses him and then returns his focus to Dean’s hole. He presses his fingers in slowly and Dean keens, his vision whiting out in pleasure. He hadn’t known how close he was until a single finger pressing against his prostate set him off.  
 

When he comes down from the glorious high Castiel is pinching Dean’s nipples with one hand. The other one scoops up Dean’s cum and he watches, hypnotized, as Castiel licks it off his own fingers. He shifts and feels the plug nestled snuggly between his ass cheeks. Castiel grins and reaches down, pushing on the plug and making Dean whine.

“Castiel,” Dean says and he doesn’t even recognize his own voice. He sounds reverent. It’s unsettling.

“I desire you, Dean,” Castiel says. His blue, blue, blue eyes spark with emotion more intense than Dean can handle and he has to look away. “Love is an emotion that was foreign to me for so long. You taught me what love looked like. You took care of me when I was at my lowest. You let me learn from my mistakes and were there to clean up the messes with me. You taught me how love feels. You made me laugh. You gave me a reason to smile.”  
  
Castiel pinches Dean’s nipples harshly and unexpectedly and Dean cries out. The angel smiles at him and Dean can’t help but smile back. Castiel climbs higher over Dean and it’s only then that he notices Castiel is naked.  
  
Dean has the swallow at the sight of Castiel in all his glory. He was attracted to men before Castiel, but nothing like this. Just the sight of Castiel’s cock has Dean’s filling out again.  
  
“Open.”  
  
Dean’s mouth falls open, his mouth watering. Castiel slides smoothly against his tongue. Dean holds still, waiting patiently for the order.  
  
“Suck,” Castiel finally says and Dean closes his mouth around Castiel like he thinks his dom might change his mind.  
  
Dean used to find it strange how peaceful he felt with Castiel’s cock in his mouth but now he thinks he understands it.  
  
The sounds Castiel makes are music to Dean’s ears. They fill him up. Between those magic sounds, the cock sliding along his tongue with Castiel’s gentle thrusts, and the plug pressing perfectly inside him Dean releases once more. Castiel follows him over the edge only moments later with a cry of Dean’s name.

 

It’s absolute perfection.

 

“I love you,” Cas says, arms wrapped around a freshly showered and fed Dean. They’re sitting on the couch in the TV room Dean had set up so he could show Castiel the glory that was Star Wars.  
  
“I know,” Dean grins. He loves making Cas laugh. It makes the angel look younger, which is strange because Cas is, in reality, ancient. But he loves it anyway. “And hey, it only took me being tied up to figure it out.”


End file.
